Question: Rewrite ${(6^{10})^{-10}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{10})^{-10} = 6^{(10)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{10})^{-10}} = 6^{-100}} $